


What do you mean she can't have sugar?!

by SarIIon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Petting, Praise, Short, ruruka isn't a god awful person, sonosuke is spelled differently on here for some reason?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarIIon/pseuds/SarIIon
Summary: Sonosuke gets tired of Ruruka's bs and just straight up tells her Seiko can't eat sugar (even though Seiko already basically said it before lmao)(This was supposed to be a crack fick, but I ended up making it all sweet and lovey dovey bc Sonosuke deserved better)





	What do you mean she can't have sugar?!

"How can I trust someone who can't eat my sweets?!"

 

Ruruka hissed in frustration, running her hand roughly through Sonosuke’s blonde hair, eliciting a gasp of pain from the boy whose head lay in her lap. “I just don’t get it…she’s so nice about everything else…but she keeps refusing to eat my sweets!”

“She said can't eat these dewicious sweets,” he mumbled, shifting his head a little to send her the message that he was still there, “I don’t think I could live like that.”

“…People who refuse to eat my sweets…I don’t get it…” She absently continued ruffling his hair “It’s one thing if she doesn’t like a flavor…but I’ve tried everything! Fruit flavors like orange, strawberry, banana, pear, apple, kiwi, mango…like who doesn’t like mango? Mixed flavors like tropical punch, strawberry cheesecake, banana split, orange creamsicle… Traditional flavors like matcha, purple sweet potato, red bean paste… And in all different types of sweets… cream puffs, hard candy, chocolate hearts, candies with fancy cordials and lacquers baked into them, cheesecakes, sorbets, éclairs… Ahhhhhggg it’s like she’s rejecting me by rejecting my craft! Baking is the one thing I’m good at! I literally can’t do anything else…she must really hate me huh? It’s not like my sweets taste bad…I work so hard to make them…so why? Why am I not good enough for her?” She cried in aggravation, forcefully yanking his hair as she clenched her fists in the strands.

“Ow! Ruruka, that hurts!” He groaned softly, back arching in pain as he reached up to disentangle her hand from his hair.

“Oh! Sorry” She murmured, kissing his forehead in apology before moving her hand to gently pat his cheek “Did I hurt you?”

“It’s fine…” He sighed, relaxing back into her lap before turning to look into her cloudy blue eyes. “Hey, I wasn’t going to say anything…but you did hear *it* right?”

“Hear what?”

“Seiko told you she can’t eat sugar after your second try…apparently it’s life threatening…I thought you were just being stubborn.”

“W-what?” Her hand paused, resting against his cheek as she blinked.

“Yeah, since you seemed so invested, I looked into it for you” He mumbled, turning his head to kiss her palm with a small peck, “apparently she can’t have sugar period…so it’s not just sweets, she can’t have fruits or sweet bread or soda either…must suck.”

“…but without sugar…sweets aren’t sweet…not even natural sugars?…I…never thought about it before…I wonder if…” She sighed in deep thought before turning to him and breaking into a smile “Thank you Sonosuke…you did good.”

His eyes closed blissfully as she patted his head with gentle pressure while murmuring soft praise in his ear. _Nice. It felt nice._ He briefly allowed himself to enjoy the moment, melting at the touch and snuggling into her warmth before lifting a lazy arm upward to wiggle his phone between them, catching her attention.

“I have some keto snack recipes saved in my gallery...I know it’s not the same, but…if you want, I can teach you how to make them?”

“…That…actually sounds really nice.”

His eyelashes fluttered briefly in surprise as she leaned down, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

_You're more than I deserve...please...don't ever leave me._

**Author's Note:**

> ~The alt crack ending this was supposed to have before I decided to make it serious:  
> “Yo Ruruka…ever heard of fucking zero sugar sweeteners?”
> 
> ~Idk how Seiko’s illness works, but I just extended the no sugar/ super low sugar rule to natural sugars as well (like in fruits and stuff). She’s probably on a permanent keto diet or something since sugars are in straight up almost everything.  
> ~Sorry if this prompt has already been written somewhere, I haven’t read it anywhere but I wouldn’t be surprised…I wanted to yell at the screen when they revealed why Ruruka’s relationship with Seiko was so bad…like yikes…  
> ~I might write another chapter for this later if I feel inspired (where Sonosuke actually teaches her how to cook), so let me know if you want to see that :D
> 
> ~As always, feel free to drop comments, constructive criticism, and prompt/pairing suggestions in the comments! ^^


End file.
